My Dying Wish
by RebelAngel20
Summary: Dean decides to give Crowley the mark of Cain and things don't go very well. Castiel appears to them and his grace is disappearing by the second.
1. Change

My Dying Wish

Sam, Dean and Crowley are all in the bunker. Crowley is chained to a chair and in a Devil's Trap.

Crowley: You can't just give me the mark of cain.  
Dean: Oh can't I? You tricked me into getting it, so why can't I just give it to you?  
Crowley: because I have to be worthy.  
Dean: Well King of Hell, I think you proved yourself.

Dean grabs Crowley's arm & transfers the mark to him. Dean feels a burning deep inside him and his whole arm begins to pull apart where the mark was. Dean screams in pain as the mark of cain pulls away from Dean's skin. Crowley screams in agony as his arm too begins to rip apart. The mark of cain disintegrates into smoke and drops down into the ground. Dean collapses and begins convulsing on the ground. Sam runs in and sees his brother bleeding.

Sam: What the hell happened?  
Crowley: Your moronic brother forced the mark on me and now we are in this bloody mess.  
Dean _*screams*_: SON OF A BITCH, THIS BURNS!  
Sam: Dean. Dean what can I do?  
Dean: Cas.  
Sam: Dean I don't know where he is or if he'll come.

Castiel comes down and stumbles to his knees towards Dean. Castiel looks haggard and weak. He places both hands on Dean's chest and heals him. Castiel falls back to the side of Dean.

Sam: Dean?

Dean looks up at Cas and hugs him.

Dean: I. I thought you were locked up?

Castiel grips Dean tighter.

Castiel: I couldn't lose you Dean.

Castiel's eyes flutter and he tilts his head forward on to Dean and Dean catches him with his forehead.

Dean: Come on. Sammy, help me get him up. I'll take him to my room.  
Crowley: Oh yes by all means. I'm fine. Go right ahead, do your monkey business.  
Sam: When I get back, my sock in your mouth.  
Crowley: ou. kinky.

Sam & Dean carry Castiel to the bed, Dean sits him upright on the headboard and sits beside him.

Sam: Hey, Cas. You're going to be okay. We promise.

Castiel softly smiles and looks at Sam through tired eyes. Sam closes the door and Castiel starts to cry.

Dean: Hey. Hey pull yourself together.  
Castiel: I'm glad I made this decision.  
Dean: What, Cas?  
Castiel: To spend my last moments, knowing that I saved you for the last time.  
Dean: Don't talk like that! I will get into plenty of more trouble, don't you worry!

Castiel moves in closer to Dean and looks deep into those emerald green eyes.

Castiel: My grace is fading Dean, whatever I could "juice up" _*air quotes*_ with I did so I could save you. It was never about saving humanity Dean. It was always about saving you. _*coughs*  
_Dean: SAM-

Castiel kisses Dean softly. At first Dean doesn't know how to react but eventually he just let the moment overcome him and he kissed him back. Dean is stunned after the kiss and Castiel has tears in his eyes as he smiles at him.

Castiel: The emotions I felt for you, I could never explain them. I've learned that by kissing, all the emotions can be perfectly felt rather than described.  
Dean _*smirks*: _You got that right.  
Castiel: Dean. I want you to know that even though you don't think it, you saved me from myself and I am grateful.

Castiel leans forward and nuzzles into Dean as he starts coughing.

Dean: SAM! SAMMY! Bring Crowley!

Castiel's breaths are slowing and are getting smaller.

Dean: Cas you hang on, you hear me!

Castiel becomes heavier in Dean's arms as his breaths are slowly escaping. Sam runs in with Crowley behind him.

Sam: What's wrong?  
Dean _*crazed*:_ Cas. He's not going to make it.  
Sam: What do you mean-  
Dean: HIS GRACE, SAMMY. HE'S DYING. CROWLEY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?

Crowley frozen in shock just looks at the angel in disbelief, with tears forming in his eyes.

Crowley: I. I can't.  
Dean: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T

Castiel stops breathing and his head does one final tilt forward.  
Dean looks down.

Dean: Cas? No. NO!

Dean puts his ear to Castiel's mouth.

Dean: GODDAMMIT CAS. NO.

Dean lays Castiel on the bed and gives him CPR.

Dean: Cas, you son of a bitch. NO. COME ON.

Sam goes to grab Dean and Dean swats him away. Sam is crying seeing his brother in such grief, he turns away. Crowley is sitting on the bed with his head down.

Dean: Cas. I can't lose you. Not you Cas.

Dean starts crying and he collapses on Castiel's chest.

Dean: Cas.


	2. Deadly Sacrifice

Dean is clutching Castiel, sobbing into his trench coat. Sam goes up to him and puts his hands on his brothers shoulders.

_Sam: _It's time to let go Dean.  
_Dean:_ No. I can't! I won't!

Crowley gets up and walks towards the bed with tears streaming down his cheeks. Dean looks up at Crowley and then gets an idea. He gets up and faces him.

_Dean: _Bring him back.  
_Crowley:_ What?  
_Dean: _You heard me. My soul for his, you can take me whenever you want, just bring him back.  
_Sam:_ DEAN! NO!  
_Dean: _Shut up, Sammy! Crowley, bring him back.  
_Crowley: _No. Dean.  
_Dean *puzzled*: _NO?! After all I've done for you?  
_Crowley: _I won't, not him.  
_Dean: _Now, now you decide to go soft?  
_Crowley: _I can't decide that for him.  
_Dean: _Well I am. Bring him back.

Sam moves forward and goes between them. He faces his brother.

_Sam:_ Dean. You don't know what you're saying. Crowley is right. You can't decide this for him.  
_Dean: _Why? I'm the only family he's got!  
_Sam: _BECAUSE HE'LL HATE YOU FOR IT!  
_Dean:_ WHAT, LIKE THE WAY YOU DID?  
_Sam: _YES. DEAN. EXACTLY LIKE THAT. You were used to me being pissed at you but can you really live with having Cas alive and him wanting nothing to do with you?

Dean looks at Sam dumbfounded. He looks back at Cas and grabs his trench coat.

_Dean: _Do it, Crowley.  
_Crowley: _NO DEAN!  
_Dean: _WHY! Give me one good reason.  
_Crowley:_ If I bring him back, he will be a demon.  
_Sam: _No, Dean. I'm putting my foot down.  
_Dean:_ You're lying.  
_Crowley: _Have I given any reason not to trust me in the past year?

Dean shakes his head.

_Crowley: _You want a reason? He's an angel. He isn't human and if he was it'd be easier.  
_Sam: _No. Dean. He'll never forgive us, he'll never forgive you.  
_Crowley: _Besides I'd have no use for him.

Dean grabs Crowley by his jacket.

_Dean: _You may not have use for him but I need him. Bring him back.

Crowley looks at Dean and drops his head. Dean lets go of him and Crowley fixes his jacket. Crowley shakes his head and turns toward Sam.

_Crowley: _Moose, document this. I did not want this for the angel.  
_Sam: _I won't be here to watch this.  
_Dean: _Sam-  
_Sam:_ No. Dean. This is your doing and I'm standing by Crowley on this one.  
_Crowley: _You know it's a pretty bad decision you've made when Moosey over there sides with me.

Crowley gives Castiel a once over and doesn't like what he sees.

_Crowley: _He needs to be more demonie. I'll be a moment.

Crowley disappears for a moment and returns to the room with a new wardrobe for Castiel.

_Crowley: _Alright, lets change him.  
_Dean: _A little help, Sammy?

Sam shakes his head and walks out of the room.

_Dean: _Typical.

Dean takes Castiel's trench coat off and folds it beside him on the bed. He undoes his tie and unbuttons his shirt. Crowley takes off Castiel's shoes and Dean takes Castiel's pants off. Dean smirks at Castiel's white boxers and looks at Crowley. Crowley points at the boxers and nods. Dean looks at Crowley wide eyed and he takes them off as well.

_Crowley: _Enjoying yourself?  
_Dean: _Shut up. Now, dress him.

Crowley snaps his fingers and Castiel is now wearing black from head to toe and a new black trench coat.

_Dean: _You could have snapped his clothes off couldn't you?  
_Crowley *smiles*: _Yes. I could have.

Dean shoves Crowley.

_Dean: _Okay. Turn him.  
_Crowley: _He looks much better now.

Crowley places his hands on Castiel's chest and black smoke begins to fill the room. The black smoke enters Castiel and his body convulses. Crowley holds him steady.

_Crowley: _Alright, Tinkerbell. Here's your fairy dust.

Castiel is breathing again and he sits up right on the edge of the bed. Dean puts his hands on his cheeks and waits.

_Dean:_ Cas?

Castiel opens his eyes and his crystal blue eyes are gone they are replaced with empty, soulless darkness.

Castiel smiles a wicked grin.


End file.
